Go There Before Here
by Black Amor
Summary: Donna is just having the worst day and her attraction to Harvey Specter doesn't make it any better. As she denies herself, she meets a office mail room worker that tests her emotions. Harvey notices. Rated M for language and later chapters


It was official. Donna could put up a sign.

She was having a shitty day.

It started off with her alarm being a late bloomer and shrieking in her ear an hour after it was suppose to go off. She smacked the button and then took a second glance yelling out a croaking "fuck!" She ran to the shower because Donna couldn't be Donna without a shower to transform her into perfection. But as she turned the knob, a terrifying rumble came out where water should have. She twisted it back off with reluctance and stepped out of the shower.

Half a roll of deodorant, a whole pack of spearmint gum, a lot of choosy hair pining, and she was stepping out her door. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and answered it, knowing fully who would call her on such a horrendous day.

"Miss me already?"

"Since when are you late?" his cocky voice challenged. She could hear his smirk from here. She gritted her teeth. She didn't want to hear him chastise her about the alarm. It was such a "Mike" mistake.

"If you must know, I had a long night. I was having really hot sex with this guy. He just couldn't get enough of me. So we did it multiple times." She said in a throaty voice. She even put in a moan for good measure. It's had to sound authentic.

"I will see you here. Just don't let this happen again," he replied in a tight voice. The line went dead and she slipped it in back into her shirt pocket, satisfied with the reaction she got. He always threatened her when he couldn't close an argument. It was nice to be the only one that could close the best closer in New York. And she wasn't just talking about arguments.

She reached her car while her face darkened. She repeated the ever annoying mantra. "Don't mix business with pleasure." As she was repeating that and trying to get her lady parts to stop thinking about him, she noticed with dismay the sheer flatness of her tires.

"God damn it!" She yelled and kicked one of the tires with a black heel. The infamous tire slasher these few months has finally made it to her neighborhood. What a daring fucking announcement.

She realized with another curse, the most she has ever let herself say in one day, that it would take at least another hour before the tire guy could navigate his way through rush hour.

She flipped open her phone with reluctance and called him again.

"What? Your guy asked for another booty call so you are taking the day off?" He sounded irritated. If she hadn't have been so pissed off, she might have celebrated.

"Oh, I'm calling right after a quickie. It turns out that the tire slasher has finally decided to make an appearance, and he picks my car to do it on. Calling during rush hour, I ask you to please call Ray to come and pick me up." It twisted her pride to call him for a favor. But it was only so much longer before Jessica noted her lack of presence.

"Will do," he said. "By the way, it hurts you to ask me for this doesn't it?" She could hear the satisfaction and cockiness light up his voice like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, it's totally fine. Because the amount of time it takes for Ray to get here is the time I will be getting fucked. Hard." She ended the call.

After she thanked Ray, she stormed the elevator. She just rounded the corner when she ran smack into the mail cart. She and the mail cart came crashing down loudly, letters littering the area.

"Oh I am so sorry, miss. Are you okay?" She looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen, hidden behind a pair of thick black spectacles. His face was smooth and she followed it down a slim body in a well tailored suit. His photo I.D was pinned on one blue lapel. It read Jacob Haley. His hand was held out and she took it. He hoisted her up but she went up to far, and smacked into him with an audible sound.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. His eyes seemed impossibly greener when she was closer. She stepped back straightening her shirt.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And sorry to you."

"It is completely alright. It's totally my fault." He bent down to pick up scrambled stacks of envelops. She knelt down to do the same but he held up his hand.

"I got this," he said with a smile. "You looked like you were in a hurry. So go."

She sighed gratefully. "Thank you. Sorry again." And she left him beside the elevator, watching him crawl around as it closed.


End file.
